Fūjin Nakano
Fūjin Nakano is a student at U.A. High and the younger brother of the villain Belphegor of the Seven Deadly Sins. Despite how easygoing and carefree Fūjin is he actually has a very serious reason for wanting to become a hero. Fūjin decided to become a hero to take down his brother and return honor to his family's name that was taken from them so that they can live in peace and not be looked down upon as the parents of a villain. Fūjin's uses the Quirk Galeforce that allows him to control air currents and although it may look weak it can be powerful under the right circumstances. Appearance It is often hard to see that Fūjin Nakano is actually Itsuki Nakano's brother, but that is mostly because he takes after his father more than his mother unlike Itsuki. Just like his mother, Fūjin as a pretty calm, carefree, gentle demeanor. He doesn't look incredibly lazy like his brother, but he does walk pretty slowly as if he is always tired. Underneath this calm, carefree, and gentle demeanor one can see a small ounce of motivation in Fūjin that suggests that unlike his brother, Fūjin is willing to try to put effort into things even though he might complain about it beforehand. Personality Fūjin is a is very energy efficient type of person in terms of the effort he puts into things. Unlike his brother he does have a little bit of work ethic, but just enough to try to be average and he is too lazy to put any effort into going beyond that. He does what is expected and nothing more. In other words if he has a choice of whether to be lazy or not he will always choose to be lazy and not to perform the specific task. However, if he does have to do something he will try to do it as quickly as possible and only put in enough effort to reach the same results as everyone else around him. This odd blend of laziness and diligence comes from a combination of his past and the way he naturally is. Like his brother he is a naturally lazy person. However, due to what happened with his brother and family his reason for becoming a pro hero requires that he should have a little bit of work ethic. The only other reason why he is like this is because he feels being praised or regarded as special is too much much of a hassle than it is worth. One can almost say he has very little to no self worth because of this. This is demonstrated by how hard it is to anger him. He simply doesn't care enough about himself or anything to "waste" the energy it would take to be angry. There are exceptions to this. Saying anything bad about his parents or how their way of raising children is why his brother turned out the way he did will make him very angry very quickly. He doesn't have an ounce of patience to spare when it comes to those who insult his parents or those he truly cares about. The long years he has spent figuring out to use as little effort as possible without becoming subpar has made him quite talented at problem solving. Should he ever try to excel at something the many ways he can look at a problem and think of solutions is sure to surprise many people. Unfortunately this time may never come because he has no intention to put in the effort to overcome his limitations and go beyond. Much like his fellow lazy people, Fūjin doesn't like to be around people with a lot of passion and who try to excel at things. At first people may assume that it is just because he feels these people are annoying, but there is more to that. As stated before Fūjin is a naturally lazy person, but has enough work ethic to try to not fall behind. He wants to reach the same results as most of his peers. By this logic should he be surrounded by passionate people who try to go beyond; he to will try. He doesn't hate passionate people, he just treats passion and work ethic as some sort of infectious disease that he doesn't want to catch. History Abilities and Quirk Natural Abilities Enhanced Lung Capacity *'Altitude Adaptation:' Enhanced Reflexes Low Stamina Low Endurance Fighting Styles Sloth Fist Rising Sylph Style Quirk Galeforce The quirk gives Fūjin the ability to control and sense the air currents around him. Normally, he can't do much with his Quirk because of how weak the air currents become once they are under his control.The lack of speed and power of the air currents under Fūjin's control limits Fūjin to only being able to control the wind to fly and aid his physical abilities such creating a gentle current of wind to propel himself forward to increase his speed or unleashing a short burst of wind to increase the power of a punch by a very small margin. There is a reason for Galeforce's lack of power and this reason is Fūjin is unable to manually increase the speed and power of air currents. Instead, the speed and power of the air currents are influenced by Fūjin's emotions. The calmer Fūjin is the weaker the air currents and due to how Fūjin is as carefree as the wind in which he wields and is therefore rarely angry the air currents under his control only receive a very small boost. However, just as Fūjin's calm attitude can weaken his Quirk is anger can give his Quirk power. As his anger rises the speed and power of the air currents under his control rises as well to give it the power that it so desperately needs. At the height of Fūjin's anger, which is a circumstance that has never happened before, it is estimated that the air currents under Fūjin's can control can reach speeds that rival the wind speeds of a category one tornado. Galeforce has one other weakness on top of how much it relies on Fūjin's emotions. The Quirk drains Fūjin's stamina with each and every use to lead him to tiring out much more quickly any time he uses it. This is severely detrimental to Fūjin considering he has a problem with his stamina just like his older brother. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis is a move that allows Fūjin to move matter by controlling the air currents around it. Fūjin can use this move to push, pull, levitate, slow down, and in general maneuver any small object. He can use telekinesis on any number of small objects such as weapons at once as long the total weight is equal to what he could carry with his own physical strength. The low weight limit that he has in his normal calm state of mind greatly limits what he can do in a fight with this move. He usually uses it to manipulate something like a dagger to attack from a distance, several weapons at once to attack from multiple sides at once, to try to catch a foe of guard, attempt to pull a weapon from their hand, or to pull a nearby weapon to his hand if he is disarmed. Offensively, Telekinesis has one other use in a fight. Fūjin can use Telekinesis to apply pressure to a distant object to slowly weaken its structure, but it will take a long time for any noticeable effects to occur because how little pressure he can apply because of his low weight limit. The only remedy to the low weight limit is anger because the weight limit increases whenever his anger rises. At maximum output, Fūjin can move around things as heavy as a car. *'Air Platform:' Air Platform is a move where Fūjin takes control of the air beneath his feet to allow himself to walk on, run on, and jump off of air as if it were solid ground. *'Hurricane Fist:' With this move Fūjin takes control of the air around him and weaves it around one of his arms to create a miniature hurricane around the desired arm and punches the target. He keeps the wind tightly spiralled around his arm until the moment his fist makes contact at which point he releases the air which in turn augments the power of his punch. In his normal state, the air doesn't increase the power of his punch by much and it usually only blows people back a little and cause slight bruising. However, just like with anything to do with this Quirk the power of this move increases as his anger rises. At maximum output and Fūjin as angry as he can possibly be, Hurricane Fist can become true to its name and hit the foe with the force of a category one hurricane or tornado. Hurricane Fist can also be used defensively depending on how tightly the wind was woven around his arm. If has been woven tightly enough or he is angry enough it can become a protective layer that can absorb a bit of the force from an attack so Fūjin does not have to take the full brunt of an attack and by doing so increase his odds of surviving by a small margin. Equipment and Weapons *'Talaria:' *'Gale Lance:' The Gale Lance is a unique weapon that combines the principles of a pneumatic weapon with a lance to create a lance that can fire off bursts of pressurized wind as a projectile. Inside the Gale Lance there is a small system of tubes that are similar in principle to a pneumatic tube. These tubes create a vacuum to suck air into the lance and once inside the tubes the air is compressed. The compressed air is held there until the trigger is pulled at which point the burst of wind is launched from a small opening at the tip of the lance's blade. The burst of wind is powerful enough to fracture bones, bruise the area of contact, and send the target flying back. When aimed at the ground Fūjin can use the burst to propel himself through the air at high speeds, which makes it a great all purpose weapon. The one downside of this weapon is how its recoil is quite strong. They are strong enough that a single shot can make Fūjin's arms sore and using it to much can fracture a bone. This lance was taken by Itsuki off of the corpse of one of his opponents and given to Fūjin as a birthday present. **'Gáe Bulg:' Gáe Bulg is a move where Fūjin will use his Galeforce Quirk to flow more air into the Gale lance to be compressed so that the power and size of the burst of air that is released when the trigger is pulled is increased. How much burst is enhanced depends on how much air is flown in. At full power, the burst of air can turn into a full on blast of air that can inflict major damage. However, at full power the recoil is enough to break the bones in both arms leaving Fūjin vulnerable and unable to attack in addition to how it will drain him all of his stamina. This is why Fūjin rarely uses Gáe Bulg at maximum output. Instead, maximum output Gáe Bulg as his ultimate and final all-or-nothing attack. Normally, he only increases the power a bit so the burst of air is enough to break metal. Quotes Trivia *Fūjin's lance fighting style was inspired by the way Ruby Rose uses Crescent Rose. *Fūjin's personality was heavily inspired by Houtarou Oreki. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students